Super Ultras (Akreious)
Super Ultras are Ultras that has much surpassed that of normal Ultras. This can be achieved via other sources such as Baraghi, Hope, or fusion between Ultras or maybe even simply being born at such power level. Akreious' continuity is very different from others, such as SolZen's Super Ultras in the fact that their fundamental continuities operate differently than eachother which is why Akreious felt it wasn't really appropriate applying it to his own continuity (Also for the reason that a lot of Akreious' normal Mid to high Tier Ultras would be considered Super Ultras using that system). It is thought the reason for the disparity between the two continuities are that Orion's verse is higher in spatial density; However due to questionable canonicity of Neo Mebius appearances when the rare time they do appear with each other, along with the fact that hardcore science is indeed used in Neo Mebius, it is unsure if this is common or not. (Although the Spacial Density theory is obvious if the world runs on toon force and the like). Achievability Under normal circumstances, practically any Ultra can use fusion to combine into a low-tier Super Ultra. However, the "True" ones require all the parties to synchronize their bodies and operate as one to achieve even the high levels of low-tier. High tier fusions are only usually done by masters, such as Mebius Infinity form. An alternative could be supplementing the gap in power with Hope or Bonds between the parties, such as Phoenix Brave. The Hope and Bonding style of fusion however has a much higher variable range of power than the other way. Another way is by supplementing the fusion aspect by a greater power, such as Baraghi, Hope, Bonds, Mystical powers, or maybe even simply a sudden surge and boost of power. While tending to be weaker than fusions in general, it should not be surprise that sometimes the Ultras of here are stronger than fusions. The last way is simply being born at the high state of power, such as Noa and by technicality, Ultraman King. These beings can split or devolve into weaker Ultras, although usually being very powerful for normal Ultras. Power Within Akreious' continuity, even the lowest-tier Super Ultras would be more than capable of destroying multiple Solar Systems with ease. They are also generally insanely powerful telepaths with even new fusions being unaffected by effects that ragdolled High-Tier Ultras before. Unlike normal Ultras who can only travel and ram things at lightspeeds in their travel sphere, even the weakest Super Ultras are naturally around the lightspeed range. Super Ultras are also naturally resistant to fundamental changing abilities, such as Time Stops and Reality Breakage. Due to the sheer strength of power Super Ultras has, even a 0.01% Increase could turn a battle into a stomp; Conversely, increasing in tiers are also extremely difficult due to the large increase in power if one even wants a 0.01% increase. However, beings of completely higher power should still affect them. Tiers (Examples) These tiers only refer to their base form statistics and not any boosts or their hex/hax abilities. God Tiers * Infinite Phoenix Brave Mebius: A fusion of 12 Ultra-Masters, It is THE strongest being to exist in all of Akreious' continuities with the exception of Mebius' Divinity and Core Goddess forms; both of which aren't technically Ultras. High Tiers * Ultraman Noa: A Baraghi-Born Ultra, Ultraman Noa is referred to as the Herald of Light and has displayed no limit to his powers as of yet. * Ultraman King: An Ancient Ultra gifted powers by Baraghi, he has also like Noa yet to display any limit to his powers. * Infinity Mebius: a fusion of 9 master Ultras, it is extremely powerful and probably higher than even Ultraman Noa and King. Mid-Tiers High * Ultraman Legend: A mysterious-borne Super Ultra, he holds mystical powers that shapes reality itself. He utilizes more world-changing abilities than most Super Ultras. * Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave: A fusion between Hikari and Mebius, it requires a brotherly bond that is hardened to the point that they can practically read each other's minds even when separate. This form is unnaturally powerful even for Super Ultra standards despite only being a fusion of two. Mid * Arch Aegis Mebius: An even more powerful variation of Aegis Mebius; like Aegis Mebius, his hax abilities are even higher to the point that it'd rival the weaker levels of High Tiers. Low * Ultraman Saga: A Border-line mid tier Super Ultra, Saga is actually pretty weak by Super Ultra Standards. However, with an emotional burst, the Human Host's hope gave Saga a power boost into Mid-Tier. * Aegis Mebius: With the Aegis allowing power from Baraghi to be used, Mebius is able to gain a higher level of power. However, it is notable he uses much more reality and hax'd abilities that rival even that of High Mid-Tier Ultras. Due to the power of Baraghi (And plot armour), along with the other Baraghi forms, Aegis Mebius can fluctuate to higher levels or lower levels of power. Usually higher. It is also notable he is not able to always display his full might as the Aegis has built-in limiters. Low-Tiers High * Ultraman Taro (Super): The fusion of Ultraman Taro, it is alternatively called Super Taro. Due to being fused together rather quickly, this fusion is weaker than it should; However it is still very powerful. Mid * Ultimate Ultraman Zero: On the lower end of the High-Low tier. Despite being of Baraghi Origin, Ultimate Zero's stats are subpar for a Super Ultra. However, he sports durability on the level of a Mid-Tier Super Ultra. * Teerasque: The sacrificial fusion, the resulting being is of the level of a mid-low Super Ultra. While suicidal with 100% chance of death for the two Ultras, it is very powerful with overflowing excess power. Low * Ultraman Ginga Victory: Despite being a fusion, the Ginga Victory fusion is very very weak to the point that he CAN lose to High-Tier Kaiju, not even Super Kaiju. He'd be borderline if not for his ability to use other Ultra's abilities and techniques. Borderline * Ultra Father: Despite being a normal Ultra, he trained to the point of being able to be called a Super Ultra; Albeit a lesser powerful one. He is probably the only normal Ultra to qualify for Super Ultra status through sheer training. * Ultraman Orb (Final Attack): Ultraman Orb temporarily breached the level of a Super Ultra when he initiated his Orb Supreme Calibur along with the power of his Ultra Cards. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Concepts